


things you said

by khattikeri



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 11:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19171954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khattikeri/pseuds/khattikeri
Summary: Prompts 1 & 12: Things you said at 1 am + Things you said when you thought I was asleep.Hinata glanced over at Komaeda’s sleeping form on their bed, noting the shape of his frame and the way the moonlight dipped in and out of the crevices of the blanket draped over him. It was picturesque. Beautiful, even.





	things you said

**Author's Note:**

> [through megaphone] thanks eden for the prompts. i'm emo over these three losers again

The tranquil ocean water lapped against the sand. In, out. Push, pull. Not a hint of danger in sight.

(Its constancy put Hinata a little on edge.)

But he sat and watched anyway, allowing the sound of the ebbing waves to lull him a bit. It was one in the morning already. Even if he himself wasn’t sleepy, perhaps it would calm down Izuru.

_I’m actually not really in the mood to sleep just yet,_ Izuru protested from within. _Not to mention, this is boring._

_Shut up and close your eyes anyway, genius,_ Hinata mentally retorted.

It was always a game of bickering back and forth with Izuru. Once the whole island murder fiasco subsided, they settled within their shared body, but it didn’t change the difficulty in dealing with the other. Aside from Izuru’s easy boredom and Hinata’s sharp tongue, there was also the issue of sharing.

_I’d bother with trying to sleep if Komaeda weren’t in our bed obviously pretending to snoring,_ Izuru bit out.

Hinata glanced over at Komaeda’s sleeping form on their bed, noting the shape of his frame and the way the moonlight dipped in and out of the crevices of the blanket draped over him. It was picturesque. Beautiful, even.

_…Quit being so edgy; he seems asleep to me. Have a heart. Let him snore as much as he wants,_ Hinata thought softly.

(After all, it was the first time in weeks that he hadn’t woke up in the middle of the night screaming, panicking about flames and spears that weren’t there and plastic grenades that had long since been thrown out and poison that no longer existed.)

Izuru grumbled but acquiesced. _…Whatever. Goodnight, then._

Once Izuru had silenced himself, Hinata closed the window and drew the shutters, muting the sound of the ocean before he climbed into the bed he and Komaeda shared.

Pulling the blanket over himself, he caught himself staring at Komaeda’s resting face. It was a calm, serene face, devoid of the mad creases and exhaustion that he constantly wore during the killing game.

It was beautiful.

It was something that Hinata instinctively felt he ought to cherish.

He leaned in and brushed Komaeda’s bangs to the side, pressing a chaste kiss to Komaeda’s forehead. “Sweet dreams, Nagito. I’ll always be here.”

And then he fell back, sinking into his own side of the bed, eyes slipping closed and mind settling into sleep.

=

The ocean beat out its rhythm onto the rocks and sand outside, drumming and crashing and thrashing. A symphony of natural hope.

(But why does the hope of some water matter? he thought. You have the real Ultimate Hope right here.)

As much as Komaeda tried to drill that thought into his brain– _Kamukura Izuru is the Ultimate Hope–_ it still didn’t quite fit with the schema he’d already set into his brain. To him, the Ultimate Hope was more like Hinata– someone caring enough of giving people a reason to live. For the true Ultimate Hope to be a prodigy like Izuru who had nothing to really live for… it didn’t sit right with him.

At any rate, it didn’t matter too much– Komaeda was pretending to be asleep while Hinata presumably argued in his head with Kamukura. In more crude terms, Komaeda had been insomnia’s bitch lately, unable to really get some decent sleep lest he suddenly get violent nightmares or other horrible flashbacks from the killing game or the Tragedy.

Not to worry, though. Ultimate Luck would balance things out eventually, and Komaeda could brush himself off and carry on like he always did. He could handle it alone.

He was interrupted from his thoughts by the feeling of Hinata’s weight dipping the other side of the mattress, and then again when he felt Hinata’s hands brush away his hair, and then again when he felt Hinata’s warm lips gently pressing against his forehead.

And then again, when he heard Hinata say he’d always be there for him.

It was just a normal sentence, but hearing it made the world seem a lot lighter in that instant.

Komaeda smiled to himself as he closed his eyes for real, thinking of the things that Hinata said not knowing Komaeda was awake as he drifted to genuine sleep for the first time in ages.

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me about danganronpa and komahina on [my tumblr](http://khattikeri.tumblr.com/)


End file.
